This invention relates to a keeper for receiving and storing excess length (slack) in an elongate cord and the like, such as an electrical lamp cord. More particularly, it relates to such a device which is characterized by low cost, simple, sleek design, and convenience and ease of use.
Familiar to most people is the sight of draping, twisting, often-in-the-way, excess lengths of electrical cord which extend between an electrical appliance, such as a lamp, and an outlet. In the past, various devices having many different designs have been proposed for enabling the user to take up and, in some fashion, store excess line, or cord, length.
The present invention, according to a primary objective, is focused on providing a unique, easy to use, unitary-construction, aesthetically pleasing device which offers a novel construction to deal with the slack problem.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, proposed is an elongate, generally linear, multi-component keeper which is formed unitarily, as by molding, employing a suitable homogeneous material, such as a suitable plastic material. The proposed keeper includes a pair of hinged housing parts to which there is also hinged a swing-out cord-winder panel. Winds of excess cord are easily wrapped in elongate runs on this panel, and the same is then swung into a position centrally between the housing parts, which are then closed upon one another to latch (catch) in a condition fully concealing the taken-up winds. In its operative condition holding excess line, the keeper presents a simple, graceful, elongate, slender configuration to the outside world.
The proposed keeper is extremely easy to use in that, with all of its components joined as a unit, the keeper can be held in one hand, with the other hand used to place winds on the winder panel.
Various other objects and advantages that are attained by the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.